Historias entre nosotros ShinichiXRan
by Detective Reivil
Summary: Pude recuperar unos cuantos capitulos asi que decidi volverlo a publicar. Gracias REVIEWS ONEGAI


Konnichiwa Mina-san!

Soy Detective Reivil nuevamentecon un nuevo fic de DC, nota esto no significa que abandonare el otro, simplemente que este lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo pero me daba miedo subirlo ya que no sabía si les gustaría. Pero el que no arriesga no gana y aquí esta! También les quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que me han apoyado estoy muy contenta y esto va dedicado a ustedes, este fic originalmente iban a ser puras historias de Shin y Ran de cómo fueron creciendo juntos, pero…como agradecimiento por el apoyo que me han brindado haré el próximo capitulo con los personajes que ustedes deseen:

Puede ser HattoriX Kazuha, Kogoro X Eiri, o cualquier otra combinación que pase por su mente no importa cual sea (Y LO DIGO ENSERIO XD) la pareja mas votada será la que aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo. Que les parece? Bueno estaré ansiosa esperando los reviews

Espero que lo disfruten:

_**Aun Dormida**_

_**Siempre era lo mismo, mes tras mes, era un lugar nuevo, un hogar nuevo…**_

_(Pensó el infante de ojos azul marino, transportado por un deportivo de color negro, al mismo tiempo, observaba las hojas ligeramente marronas cayendo al frió suelo de aquel otoño)_

_-_Shin-chan! (_Dijo amorosamente una mujer esbelta de pelo café oscuro ondulado) _

(_El niño no respondió al llamado, ya estaba harto. Su vestimenta constaba de un pequeño suéter blanco con pantaloncillos azules y también era decorado por un gorro blanco colocado en su diminuta cabeza. Sin embargo, por más infantil que llegara a verse sus ropas exteriormente, sus pensamientos no eran similares, tenía una mirada seria e ida.)_

_-_Aro…Shin-chan! (_Grito la mujer de pelo ondulado al volante con el mismo tono empalagoso_)...que amargado! (_Dijo en tono de burla, separando la mirada del pavimento dirigiéndola al niño que llamaba Shini-chan_)…TE VES TAN KAWAII! 0… (_Alarmo sin quitarle la mirada de encima soltando un abrazo eufórico)_

BARO! OKASAN! _(grito el pequeño_)…EL VOLANTE! MIRA HACIA EL FRENTE_!...(Dijo en tono enfadado y asustado_).

WOW…Cierto/..(_Susurro la madre distraída mientras se incorporaba al camino, al mismo tiempo que varios carros pitaban furiosos)._..Aro…Todos parecen levantarse de mal humor!...(_Agrego la mujer tras el volante cuando daba vuelta a mano derecha ,donde se dejaba ver una pequeña escuela de colores claros, invadida por miles de infantes vestidos de igual manera que Shin-chan_)…Ya llegamos! Sugoi! Mira cuantos niños, tendrás muchos amigos Shinichi! (_Dijo alegremente mientras estacionaba su carro cerca de la acera_)

Para que tomarme la molestia (_Contesto el oji-azul juntando su mochila)_ Sayonara Okasan _( Se despidió escondiendo la mirada, tratando de abrir la puerta para poder huir)_

Shinichi… (_Susurro, por primera vez seriamente la peculiar mujer)_ Sabes que tu padre y yo te amamos?..

Si...lo se...(_Respondió la criatura sin quitar la mirada del suelo dando la espalda a su madre) (Segundos después bajo del automóvil , que al poco rato después se perdió de la vista)..._**Lo se**_...( Se recordó nuevamente, sabia que era amado por sus padres, sin embargo , no podía evitar sentir un hueco a pesar de ser un niño de tan solo seis años)_

_(La campana sonó comenzando un maratón para llegar a los diferentes salones. Shinichi caminaba por la multitud cabizbajo, hasta que una mujer de unos treinta años se le acerco con una sonrisa)_

-Hola pequeño, veo que no tienes gafete, acaso serás nuevo?(_Dijo calidamente la mujer corpulenta tomándolo por la muñeca)_

( Minutos mas tardes se ve un salón amueblado con diminutas sillas y mesas largas y anchas, donde miles de niños conversaban o jugaban alegremente, cuando de repente una joven educadora interrumpe aquel relajo)

-Buenos días, mina-san!_!(Saludo la joven educadora, mientras todos los niños callaban poniéndose de pie y haciendo reverencia)_

-BUENOS DIAS SRITA. NAMIRA_!(Gritaron al unísono_)

-Niños les tengo un sorpresa!De ahora en adelante tendremos un nuevo amigo entre nosotros!(_Los susurros no se hicieron de esperar, entre murmullos en una mesa no muy lejana se encontraban dos niñas. Una de pelo rubio oscuro peinada de dos colitas con ojos verdes como esmeraldas y otra de pelo marrón hasta la nuca con ojos azul zafiro)_

-SUGOI! UN NUEVO NINO!SERA GUAPO? _(Pregunto el infante de coletas)._

-Sonoko-chan, es todo en lo que piensas, además que no andabas con Kaiyo-kun?..(_Dijo entre risa la oji-azul)_

-MM nyo…es muy inmaduro, además soy joven necesito un apasionado romance vivir mi vida al máximo! JOJOJOOJO

-Jejjejej (/U_, rió algo asustada la nina a su lado_)

-NINOSSSSSS_! (Dijo en tono elevado la educadora, a la vez que movía sus manos dirigidas ala puerta, dándole la entrada al nuevo niño)_

_(Un silencio inundo la pequeña aula, mientras el infante entraba al salón)_

-Es el Shin-chan!Espero que sean buenos con el!(_Exclamo la profesora_).

(De vuelta a la mesa de las comadritas)

-WOWWWWWWWW SI ES GUAPO! (_Grito Sonoko-chan asombrada)_

_(Su amiga solo miraba fijamente al niño)_

_(De nuevo enfrente)_

-Yoroshiku, Boku wa Kudou Shinichi. (_Dijo seriamente el infante de pelo marrón, quería acabar con esto lo mas pronto posible)_…Mucho gusto_! (Inclino su cabeza)._

Bien, bien Shin-chan_!(Dijo la mujer encargada del grupo con satisfacción, mientras aplaudía como bienvenida al niño, en eso reflexiono)…_OEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…TU ERES HIJO DE YUSAKU KUDOU?( _Grito sorprendida señalándolo)_

-Hai?.(_Dijo sarcásticamente Shinichi ).._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO PUEDE SER Y TU MADRE ES YUKIKO KUDOU!( _Aseguro la srita. Namira)_

(_Empezaron nuevos murmullos, tornándose en gritos de asombro, se podía oír a lo lejos comentarios como " WOOW ES HIJO DE LA FAMOSA ACTRIZ YUKIKO ELLA ES MUY HERMOSA!", o otros que decían , " AAAAAAA! MI PADRE AMA LOS LIBROS DE YUSAKU!" , y finalmente unos mas hablaban de su fortuna.)_

-Bueno esto será interesante! Shin-Chan ! (_Aseguro la profesora)_ Luego quiero hablar en privado con tu padres ( _Le susurro, mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento)_

VAYA, VAYA QUE EMOCION! _(Dijo alegremente Sonoko-Chan) _ADEMAS DE GUAPO FAMOSO, ESE CHICO ES MI ESTILO! _(Sonrió, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al asiento del niño nuevo, que ya era rodeado por los demás infantes)_

Sonoko-Chan shotto!..( _Grito la oji-azul, a la vez que seguía los pasos de su amiga)_

_(La rubia usando su fuerza bruta se hizo espacio entre el tumulto, facilitándole el camino a su compañera)_

-TIENES MANSION?(_Pregunto un chico regordete)_

-VIAJAS MUCHO? (_Pregunto otra pelirroja)_

_(El nuevo miembro solo miraba al pizarrón sin prestar atención a los comentarios de sus seguidores)_

-BASTA, BASTA! (_Menciono Sonoko, mientras terminaba de hacerse camino)_...Déjenlo respirar_!(Finalmente dijo en tono furioso, alejando a los demás_)…Konnichiwa! Yo soy Sonoko! Pero me puedes llamar Sonoko-chan o Sono-chan! nn (_Sugirió la pequeña con un tono totalmente dulce, mientras seguía siendo ignorada por el)..._EJEM…EJEM! (_Tosió fuertemente tratando de llamar la atención)_…Ja (_Carcajeó sarcásticamente)..._Otro niño mimado! (_Aseguro mientras regresaba a su pupitre)_

_(El oji-azul suspiro, y fijo su mirada en la mesa quitándose su gorra, las risas y los gritos volvieron a reinar el salón. Para el era muy molesto)_

-Hola!nn (_Dijo la niña de pelo marrón)…_Me llamo Ran Mouri!

_(Shinichi dio un pequeño brinco era la primera vez que alguien lo sorprendía así, siempre sentía cuando alguien se aproximaba)_

-Nadie te pregunto… (_Contesto Shinichi incorporándose a su silla, con la seguridad de que había provocado el llanto de la invasora)_

-Lo se...nn… _(Agrego Ran)…_Pero sentí que estabas solo… _(Sonrió, mientras acercaba a el)_

-Ja...Baka… (_Dijo entre murmullos Shin-chan)_

_(Desde esa pequeña conversación, no hubo nada mas, el pupitre fue callado. Unas cuantas veces venia Sonoko-can a reclamarle a su amiga por abandonarla por el chico mimado, pero ella solo respondia con una sonrisa, que a escondidas Shin-chan admiraba.)_

_(Finalmente ya había pasado el recreo, y el tiempo se pasó aun más rápido hasta que por fin se oyeron las campanas finales, las clases ya habían terminado_.)

-Nos vemos mañana! Cuídame el asiento! _(Dijo Ran-chan, sonriendo a Shinichi_)

_(El niño solo tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, esa niña era demasiado enfadosa, no había movimiento que no lo vigilara desde que se sentó junta el lo seguía como su sombra. Bueno, al fin termino, pensó)_

-OYE!(_Se oyó una voz lejana)..._NOS DAS EL BALON!(_Grito un niño, apuntando a los pies de Shinichi)_

_(Shinichi amaba el fútbol, además que miraba como los demás se divertían jugando en aquel patio enorme, se agacho y tomo el balón entre sus manos)_

-Quieres jugar, verdad? _(Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.)_

_(Shinichi dio otro brinco, una vez mas no pudo sentir esa presencia. Voltio y si era su pequeña pesadilla de ojos azules)_

-QUE DIANTRES!.._(Tomo el balón con mas fuerzas y lo aventó en donde se encontraban los demás infantes_). DEJAME EN PAZ!_(Le grito a la pequeña, mientras se echaba a correr)_

(_El niño corrió y corrió, hasta que vio una bodega de madera muy bien escondida entre unos matorrales detrás de la escuela. Abrió la puerta y se metió ahí, suspiro aliviado, dejo su mochila tirada en el piso y se sentó en el abrazando sus piernas)_

-Si quería jugar… (_Susurro el niño, mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus piernas)_

-PUESSSSSSSS HUBIERAS JUGADO_... (Contesto una voz más,UNA VOZ MAS?...)_

_( Shini-Chan levanto su cara y dio otro brinco nuevamente. ERA ELLA, maldición por que lo seguía, porque no lo dejaba en paz /N.A. Hasta yo ya me hubiera enfadado/)_

_(Mientras pasaba todo este encuentro, un conserje paso por aquella bodega y la vio semi abierta así que decidió cerrarla para ponerle candado, sin siquiera sospechar que había alguien ahí y se marcho)_

-MIRA NINA, NO SE QUIEN ERES, NO ME INTERESA SABERLO, PERO YA DEJAME EN PAZ_!(Grito Shinichi agarrando sus cosas)_

-SI SABES QUIEN SOY ..SOY RAN-CHAN VAMOS EN EL MISMO SALON!.(_Contesto Ran)_

-PUES QUIEN SEAS, NO QUIERO QUE ME SIGAS, ERES ENFADOSA, NO ME AGRADAS, NINA TONTA Y FEAAAAAAA(_Finalizo el chico de ojos marinos, cuando corría a la puerta)_

(Un silencio conquisto ese cuarto, Shinichi llego a la puerta y giro la perrilla, pero NADA. No abría, empujo la puerta tampoco, acaso esta atorada, empujo nuevamente y no. Miro la habitación era cerrada no había ventana ni nada, si mucho era unos cuentos hoyitos que dejaban escapar ligeros rayos de sol. ESTABA ATRAPADO.)

-NOOOOO…ALGUIEN OIGAN! (_Empezó a golpear la puerta_)…AYUDA! ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS!(_En eso se oyó un llanto, el niño voltio para ver unas lagrimas cristalinas que caían de la oji-azul_)…ADEMAS LLORONA!ODIO A LOS LLORONES... (_Dijo enfadado, mientras el llanto se hacia mas fuerte)_

_(El llanto seguía y seguía, y nadie venia a su rescate. El niño se acerco y sintió lastima, acaso sus palabras había lastimado tanto?...)_

-Oye… (_Dijo mientras trataba de quitar las manos de la niña que cubrían los ojos de esta)._..Hey...no llores perdon...no quería hacerte sentir...mal...no creo que seas tonta ni fea...

_(Ran lo miro fijamente y volvió a sollozar)_

-QUE? YA TE DIJE QUE LO SIENTO…Y ERA MENTIRA QUE NO ME AGRADAS!YA NO LLORES!(_Suplico el pequeño, el llanto de Ran lo ponía de nervios, hacia que el hueco de su corazón se hiciera mas GRANDE)_

-No...Lloro por eso... (_Dijo entre susurros la niña)…_DIJISTE QUE ESTABAMOS ATRAPADOS! (_Sollozo finalmente)_

-ERA ESO!(_Grito Shinichi)…_ME HICISTE QUE ME DISCULPARA POR ESO!...

_(Nuevamente el llanto se fortaleció, hasta casi dejar sordo a nuestro protagonista)_

-YA BASTA! NO TE PREOCUPES PRONTO SALDREMOS DE AQUÍ! _(Aseguro en gritos para competir con aquellos llantos)_

-PERO…Snif..NO ME DEJARAS SOLA?... (_Pregunto la pequeña)_

-NO PERO YA CALLATE! _(Grtio algo enfadado, pero una sonrisa lo tranquilizo, la niña sonreía y tenia sus ojos secos como si nunca hubiera llorado)_

-YA NO VOY A LLORAR, dijiste que odiabas a los llorones…ya no lo haré... (_Dijo la niña entre sonrisas)_

_( Shinichi suspiro aliviado, abrió su mochila sacando un libro enorme. Miro a una de las esquinas y se sentó. La niña se sentó enfrente de el, fijando su mirada en el libro)_

-La…s... v..e.n..tu..ra..s..de..Sh..i…lic.k .._(Trato de descifrar la pequeña el titulo, pero aun esta en kinder, eso era muy avanzado para ella)_

-Las aventuras de Sherlork Holmes..(_Ayudo Shinichi aun sumergido en su lectura)…_

-AAAA_( Contesto Ran_)...Y que vamos hacer, como vamos a salir de aquí_?..( Pregunto_)

Pues..al parecer no hay nadie en la escuela, ya que nadie escucho mis gritos ni tu llantos, no hay ventanas donde podríamos escabullirnos... Asi que no mas nos que da a esperar que nuestros padres se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia...(_Explico, sin despejar sus ojos del libro)_

-AAAA_( Dijo nuevamente)…_Y quien es Shilo Hom_?..( Dijo la oji-azul, mirando al pequeño Shinichi)_

-Es un detective, el mejor de todos…(_Contesto orgulloso, a un mirando el libro_).. Yo quiero ser como el..es inteligente, observador, noble, respetable y fuerte…

-AAAA , y te gusta las personas fuertes?...

-Eh?..pues si.._( Pensó Shinichi)_

-Porque no son lloronas?...( _Pregunto una vez mas Ran)_

-Algo así..( _Dijo el oji-azul sin prestar atención)_

-YO SERE FUERTE! (_Aseguro la pequeña)_

_(Shini-chan despejo su mirada del libro y contemplo a la nina por unos instantes. Después volvió a la lectura, ya empezaba oscurecer y aun no los encontraban…Maldecía a sus padres por no a verlo notado o tal vez estaban tan asustado que no sabían ni por donde buscar…En frió se empezaba a sentir)_

-rrrrr... (_Un ligero ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos)…_rrrrrrr..(Nuevamente_, volvió y Ran juntaba sus manos para sostenr su estomago. Tenia hambre, ya eran pasadas las 6 y no habían comido desde las 11, ya era hora...pero al menos el no…)_…(_Un gruñido se escapo de sus propio estomago que resonó en la habitación)_

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ(_Empezó a reír Ran XD).._

-Que?... (_Dijo algo avergonzado, mientras escondía sus rugidos)_

(_La niña tomo su mochila y urgió hasta encontrar una galleta enorme envuelta en una servilleta. La verdad la galleta era espantosa, parecía que estaba quemada, bastante. Además que tenia un figura rara, parecía un...pingüino?)_

-Quieres?( _Pregunto Ran-chan)_..(En eso la partió a la mitad y se la paso a su compañero)…La hice yo misma ayer...Es un perrito

-No gracias... (_Dijo mientras regresaba la galleta su dueña, era demasiado quisquilloso para la comida, por mas que se muriera de hambre no iba comer cualquier cosa)…_

-QUE SI!(_Ordeno Ran)_

-QUE NOOOOOOOOO (_Contesto el)_

-QUE SIIIIIIIIIII

-QUE NOOOOOOOOOOO

-SIIIIIIII

-NOOOOOOOOOOO

(_La cara angelical de la niña había cambiado completamente)_

-QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (_Dijo en tono diabólico)_

_(Medio tembloroso, tomo la galleta y se la llevo al a boca, de seguro muria ahí mismo, de seguro hizo la galletas de lodo, o quien sabe que otra cosa)_

-Mmmm…mmm.. (_Saboreó, cuando voltio la oji-azul ya había con su pedazo en un solo bocado)…_Rica…Bastante _(Dijo finalmente)_

-Verdad que si? Mi papa dice que mi mama no sabe cocinar, pero yo pienso que si, me gusta como cocina y ella me enseño a ser galletas _(Sonrió la pequeña_)…Y estoy muy contenta..

-mm…Porque…Tu mama te enseñó hacer galletas? por eso estas contenta? _(Le pregunto Shin)_

-Nyo…es porque te gusto mi galleta _(Dijo tiernamente la oji-azul)_

-Bah! Te pones feliz por pequeñeces (_la sonrisa de Ran-chan aun resplandecía en aquel cuarto careciente de luz. Esa sonrisa lo hacia sentir seguro, protegido, y confundido, por que el también quería sonreír, pero no tenia el valor para hacerlo. El oji-azul siempre creyó en la ideología que el sonreír sin ninguna buena razón era infantil o quizás estupido, y no permitiria que un eso en su imagen. Su ideología ocupo su mente varios minutos, y fue entonces cuneado se dio cuenta de que habia silencio. El frió empezaba a calar en sus huesos, ya no había ni un hilo de luz que iluminara el cuarto, y su aliento se podía visualizar claramente_) Oye…Estas bien? _(No hubo respuesta_) Oye! OYEEEEEE! (_Grito finalmente)_

(_Un estornudo interrumpió el silencio, aliviando la preocupación del pequeño de ojos marinos)_

-Baka, porque estabas tan callada? (_Pregunto Shin, mientras se acercaba al lugar donde provino el estornudo. /Recuerden que ahora esta totalmente oscura la habitación/. A pocos centímetros las manos de Shin habian encontrado a Ran-chan)_ Aquí estas_…(Dijo aliviado, mientras se sentaba a lado de la oji-azul. Fue entonces cuando sintió el frió del cuerpo de su compañera de grupo, y no solo eso también pudo oír que los dientes de ella rechinaban) _OE? Estas bien? (_Pregunto nuevamente en un tono alarmante_) Tienes frió! Porque no lo dijiste?

-No es nada soy muy fuerte _(Dijo en voz quebrada la pequeña Mouri, dejando ver su respiración agotada.)_

-Eso que tiene que ver? Si que eres TONTA! _(Agrego el famoso hijo de el escritor)_ De seguro pescaras un resfriado!

-Nyo…no lo hare…Porque tu eres tibio_…(Informa la infante acercándose aun mas rozando fuertemente su hombro junto al de Shin)_

_(Los latidos del corazón de Shin-chan aceleraron y empezó a sentir un calor extraño en su cuerpo.)_

-Acaso estas loca? _(La cuestiono, pero un ronquidos provenientes de ella lo hizo callar. NO PODIA CREERLO, la cría simplemente estaba loca. Primero, seguirlo por todas partes, hablaba como perico, era llorona, torpe, y….Una carcajada salio de lo mas profundo del infante, rió y rió hasta que pensó que el estomago le explotaría. Si Ran-chan le parecía bastante torpe, pero lo hacia sentir feliz, tan protegido, tan seguro que no pudo contener sus sonrisas a pesar de ocultarlas por varios meses de sus padres. Se tranquilizo y observo que ni las carcajadas la despertaron, fue entonces que la mano del oji-azul se adentro a tomar la mano de Ran. Su dedos se entrelazaron con los de Ran calidamente, recordó que la mama de el solía sostenerle la mano así cuando el tenia frió. La pequeña tenia razón, Shin se encontraba tibio, ahora el se sentia de esa manera, __**tibio**__.)_

_(Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la bodega se abrió de par en par dejando entrar la luz de la luna de un solo golpe, cegando a Shin unos cuantos segundos)_

-SHIN-CHAN CARINO! TE ESTUVIMOS BUSCANDO POR TODAS PARTES SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR SONO-CHAN QUE TE VIO CORRER HACIA ACA NO TE HUBIERAMOS ENCONTRADO…(_Grito la madre de Shin corriendo para abrazar a su hijo)_

-HIJO ESTAS BIEN (_Se escucho en eco la voz de su padre)_

-RAN MI AMOR COMO ESTAS? (_Grito una mujer de ojos iguales de marinos que Ran mientras la abrazaba)_

-PRINCESA! (_Dijo en voz alta un hombre de pelo negro, a la par que corría con la mujer de ojos bellamente azulados_)

(_El conserje de la escuela junto con una maestra se encontraban a tras de ellos igual de preocupados, verificando que los niños estuvieran bien)_

-Pero como llegaron aquí? (_Cuestiono la madre de Shin)_

-Eto yo…(_Quizo contestar el infante)_

-Déjalo querida debe de estar agotado nos dará explicaciones mañana... (_Le sugirió el Sr. Kudo)_

-Pero…querido…(_Susurro, pero finalmente callo abrazando a Shin nuevamente_) TE AMAMOS SHIN-CHAN…TE AMAMOS_…(Dijo la mujer dejando caer unas lagrimas sobre la mejilla de Shin)_

-Okasan…(_Suspiro Shin)_

-Kogoro que tiene nuestra hija? Esta bien? (_Cuestiono la que parecía mama de Ran)_

-Si, no te preocupes al parecer solo se quedo dormida_…( Afirmo el hombre al tocar la frente de la diminuta oji-azul y confirma que no esta enferma)_

-Vamos ya (_Dijo la madre de Ran)_

-De verás lamentamos todo esto no se como puedo pasar…lo siento mucho Srs. _(Dijo la asustada maestra rogando por el perdón de los padres de los chicos abandonados)_

-Hablaremos después (_Agregó el padre de Shin_)

_(Entonces el padre Ran trato de cargarla suavemente cuando de repente se dio cuenta que era sujetada por la mano del pequeño oji-azul.)_

-Hey chico podrías soltarla (_Ordeno el Sr. Mouri_)

-HAI! (_Contesto Shin mostrando sus mejillas colorada de la vergüenza, había olvídalo que la estaba sujetando. Sus dedos empezaron a fugarse de las manos de la infante, sin embargo un apretón de ella hacia la mano de el, lo impido, Shin quería soltarla pero los dedos de Ran aun apretaban entrelazados los dedos de Shin)_

-Shin-chan suelta a tu amiga (_Ordeno el )_

-Pero no soy yo papa! (_Dijo Shin)_

-Que? Ran querida suelta al niño, RAN!(Ordeno la madre de la niña, pero era inútil no despertaba, esa cría no reaccionaba. El padre de ella jalo y jalo para tratar de safar sus manos pero no hubo resultado)

-Kogoro basta la vas a lastimar! Lo siento mucho, mi hija parece una roca ya dormida es difícil despertarla…(_Dijo avergozanda la madre de Ran)_

-Eso es un problema que haremos? _(Se pregunto el padre de Shin)_

-Pues obvio, acompañaremos a los padres de esta linda niña a su casa, al parecer por ahora no podremos separarlos…Que les parece? (_Sugirió la señora de Kudo)_

-Muchas gracias_…(Dijo la madre de Ran, al parecer si era la mejor opcion)_

_(Y así fueron los dos infantes, cada uno cargado por sus respectivos padres. Los dos seguían, juntos, con los dedos entrelazados. Shinichi recargo su cabeza en la espalada de su padre mientras miraba fijamente a Ran-chan, __aun dormida sonreia, aun dormida lo perseguía, aun dormida lo atormentaba, __**y aun dormida lo hacia sentir seguro**__**…) **_


End file.
